


Let People Say We're In Love

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Category: Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: One-shots about Curly and Laurey raising their kids.





	Let People Say We're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Curly is played my one of my personal obessions, Hugh Jackman. And the other characters are played by the same people in the Hugh Jackman cast. As I now call it.
> 
> I don't own Oklahoma!

Chapter One

Curly looked down at the sweet baby he was holding. Laurey had given birth to their son earlier that morning. Curly loved her even more after that. Both of them had fallen in love with their sweet little boy.

"We'll have to teach him everything, Laurey! From how to ride a horse to shoot a gun. Then one day, he'll come home with a girl. We'll have to tease him 'bout that. Maybe one day, we'll have another kid. Then they'll play together..." Curly was saying.

"Hey, Curly, can we name him after my father?" Laurey asked.

Curly looked up at his wife. Laurey was resting in bed. She had a hopeful look on her face.

He thought about it for a moment. "Clarence." He broke into a huge smile. "Clarence! I like it! Just promise me, Laurey, that we'll name the next one Curly Jr."

Laurey laughed. "'Course we can. I mean, who's stoppin' us?"

Curly looked back down at his son. "Welcome to Oklahoma, Clary."

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot shorter than I intended it to be.
> 
> Reviews make my day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
